fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anastasia Lostbelt Release/@comment-31574368-20180329134206/@comment-28209103-20180330043210
from my experience with Okkie I can say her weakness is that her support ability are tied with NP,, that's just plain bad for support due to few layered factor with each having it's own problem 1st factor you NEED to use her NP so that carrying Okkie will worth a while, therefore you NEED to use her cards problem : a. RNG can and will screw you, Okkie card can get scattered messily. b. Sometimes using Okkie card is undesireable, for example if there's card with 90% crit chance and Okkie card you're faced with dillemma of picking Okkie or going for the crit.. picking former means Okkie can get Np and not be useless,, latter means you get damage but Okkie will be useless. 2nd Factor Her NP gain is good but not enough considering you need her NP ASAP and as often as possible problem : Related 1st factor problem b. the reward of picking Okkie card is minimal. If you're going to sacrifice a value this turn then the only rational reason is that you want to gain better value next or even further turn. However Okkie ain't like Stheno that you can get 0 to 100% in one turn even if you fill it now you're not guaranteed to get it when you need it due to RNG, thus the value of investing in Okkie NP bar is unclear. 3rd Factor. the effect are so goddamn weak. 1k heal + 20% quick up for 3 turns. problem : Again related to 1st and 2nd factor, first you need to use her NP so that carrying her will have some worth however as 2nd factor suggest, getting her NP is not tad easy and along the way you need to make investment (if not to be called sacrifice) on okkie. but after you went all that pain to make her works all you get is meagre effect. Considering the effect are short the buff will expire before you can get full value out of it especially if you aim to chain the buff,, afterall you still need to choose which card to be used and need to deal with deck RNG.. that's suck as thus those 3 factor and it's problem lined up making her a shitty support even for quick.. IMO fixing one of those 3 will make her viable. JUST one of it will be fine. 1st factor can be fixed by making her buff a skill and give her something like heal or more def buff for NP instead. This way the slow NP gain won't be a problem because you don't need to spam her NP anymore. Fixing 2nd factor can be easily done by giving Okkie Carmilla or Stheno level of NP gain. This way you'll fix 1st problem because you can just include her cards from time and still get the NP and when you invest in Okkie you're guaranteed to get the NP ASAP so that you can stack it's weak effect. fixing 3rd factor are more straightforward. Just boost the buff and duration, something like 30% quick up for 5 turns is already plenty good IMO.. that way you have longer time frame to fill Np that you have easier time choosing card and filling the NP. IMO ideal quick support is one with Passive star generator+heal, party quick up one turn with 4 cooldown and self survival kit.. and the NP should be atk up or crit up.